Vampire ruling
by jodileighcullen
Summary: After the Volturi fiasco and the Cullens leaving again Bella thought her life would go back to normal. Too bad the Leaders decided they wanted to reveal vampires to humans. How will bella cope now that The volturi are ruling the world.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I hate school. Ever since the Cullens left Forks after the whole Volturi fiasco its just been appsalutely boring. Me and Edward decided we would just stay friends when we got back from Volterra and broke up on great terms. The family had to leave because Carlisle's age had started being questioned so they have gone to stay with their extended family in Alaska.

I have become much closer to Angela and Jessica and i can even tolerate Lauren a lot more now.

Me, Jess, Angela, Lauren, Mike and Tyler all sat together at lunch. The boys were arguing over something stupid whilst Jess and Lauren chatted about boys and who they were going to fuck next. That just left me and Angela discussing our latest project in English. "So i was thinking we could go to the library and look at different Shakespeare plays, and decide then which one we're going to write about" Angela spoke, her eyes not leaving her text book. "But i thought we were going to write about Romeo and Juliet?"

Angela rolled her eyes at me. I must have had a confused look on my face because she spoke again. "That is your faviouret play. Not mine. I just thought we could agree on one we both like instead of Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay, okay we'll look research some other play" I muttered. She sighed in relief, obviously expecting to have to argue with me to get me to agree.

Just as Angela was about to speak again the voice of Principle Green echoed through the whole canteen making everyone go silent.

"Students we have an announcment to make so if you could all please turn to the television in the corner"

The Tv flickered on and something i never thought i would see again flashed up onto the screen. The Volturi. "Hello fellow humans. This message is being broadcasted all over the world." Aro's silky voice flooded through the canteen. Murmers emerged throughout the students. My eyes were glued to the screen, i could feel my heart speed up. Aro spoke again .

"I am going to get straight to the point. We're Vampires. Now you may not believe us but vampires are all around. We do not burn in the sun and can not be killed with stakes, or garlic or even holy water. All the myths you hear about us are not true. We are sick and tired with hiding our selves from you lowly beings and have decided to reveal oursleves to you. We are now your rulers and things are about to change." They flashed of the screens again.

"omg omg omg" Jess murmered, her fingers rubbing her temples. The whole school were in a frenzy. I can not believe Aro broke his number one rule. On the plus note now that everyone knows i don't have to worry about an unexpected visit from Jane and Felix.

"Can you actually believe it." Angela spoke softly. "Vampires!" She said again much louder. I wasn't sure if i should tell her that i already know or should just go along with everyone else. I picked the first option. "Erm..yeah about that. I erm kind of alreadynewaboutvampires" I spoke really fast, not looking her in the eye.

"You what! How? When?"

"The Cullens were Vampires." Angela was just about to speak when Lauren interupted. "Omg that totally makes sense! I can't believe you dated a vampire. Are they the only vampires you know?" She asked jumping up and down.

I sat down and explained everything in detail. Everything apart from meeting the three kings. They were shocked to say the least. "I am so sorry for everyting you've been through. Were always here if you need to talk." Jess spoke softly. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

The rest of the school day went by, filled with questions about my knowledge of vampires. In last period another announcement was made. An announcement that made my blood run cold. The three kings were coming to visit Forks High. Tomorrow.

Hope you liked it. Sorry for spelling mistakes. I will go back and edit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters but the story idea is all my own.

As soon as the news broke out that the three kings were visiting Forks High, screams of excitement filled the canteen. Jess and Lauren were the loudest wanting to impress the vampires. Even Angela smiled. Why the fuck were they coming here? It wouldn't be because of me would it? No, im just a stupid human in their eyes. A cold shudder ran through me, just thinking about my time in Volterra. Aro was just overly friendly and Marcus didn't speak a word. It was the third king that scared the shit out of me.

He was the youngest out of the three, only a few years older than me. His blonde silky hair etched into my memory. His crimson glare had haunted my dreams during the first few nights being back in America. There was just something about Caius that scared me. I was not looking forward to their visit. Maybe i could slip out without them knowing.

Jessica's screaming brought me out of my jumbled thoughts. "omg omg omg we're actually going to meet vampires." I didn't say anything and stormed out of school heading towards my old rust bucket truck that i love.

That night all i could think about how bad tomorrow could end up. As long as i stayed on the down low and not bring any attention to myself then i should be fine. That was the last thing i thought of as darkness pulled me in.

***time skip***

We were currently sat in the assembly hall waiting for the arrivals of the royal kings. My class mates were screaming and laughing loudly, excited for the arrivals to come. I grimaced at their bright happy faces. If only they new what these _things _were capable of. My thoughts were interupted by the nervous voice of the principle. His face was a pale white which could rival a vampires. His adam apple bobbed up and down nervously as he introduced Forks highs' very own visitors.

My eyes scanned the room and landed on the extremely beautiful people who stood in the middle of the room. My heart thudded in my chest and i was scared they would hear because of the special gifts but their eyes stayed locked on the principles. I couldn't stay here anymore. They couldn't see me at all!

Slowly i tapped Angela's shoulder and told her as quietly as i could to follow me. My eyes flickered every minute or so back to the three kings making sure they weren't looking and then carried on walking. We had almost made it to the door when my name sounded across the room and an ice cold hand gripped my shoulder. My breath hitched as i turned my head and found myself looking into a pair of angry red eyes.

Hope you guys liked it. Review please! And i would really like some of your idea's because even though i have the story in my head, i still like others opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the chapters being short, i just wanted to see if people liked the idea before going on with it. Thankyou for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Caius stood right in front of me. He eyes me up and down obviously happy with what he was seeing. I shuddered stepping backwards trying to put as much space between us as possible but this just made him take a step forward. I really wished i hadn't turned up to school today and now i was facing the consequences of my stupid actions. We just stood there staring at one another what seemed like forever until someone else's voice calling my name interupted us. Caius took a step back as Aro glided over to where we were standing flashing a massive grin towards me. I smiled slightly at Aro's enthusiasm, trying not to look inpolite.

"Bella!" Aro spoke loudly in a happy voice envoloping me into a hug. Over his shoulder i spoted the confusing looks being sent to me by my friends. I mouthed later to them all earning nods from them all. "How lovely it is to see you again. How are you my dear?" Aro asked me pulling away from me but keeping his hands on my arms which currently layed by my side. "I am very well thankyou." I replied trying to sound more confident then i was actually feeling. Aro waved over Marcus "come and see _il nostro piccolo _Bella. Marcus strolled up to us and smiled slightly, but not speaking. He didn't say much when i had been in Volterra. The Cullens had explained to me that ever since he lost his wife, who had also been Aro's biological sister, Didyme he hadn't been the same. I felt sorry for him, no one deserves to loose the one they love the most.

Aro's attention turned toward Caius who sauntered over towards our little gathering. Even though i don't particually like the man, and even considered him to be dangerous i couldn't deny the fact that i was attracted to him. His deep red eyes were trained on my face as he pulled me into a tight hug causing me to breath in. My arms were stuck to my side like glue as he tightened his hold on me. I received shocked look from the students of Forks High including my friends. A cold hard mouth pressed against my ear pulled me out of my thoughs. "Place your arms around my waist _la mia_ bella he spoke in a husky tone so no one else would hear. When I didn't move he gave me a squeeze causing me to yelp quietly. I knew i had to do what i was told otherwise it would mean more trouble for me so i complied and snuck my arms around his waist.

This made him pull my body flush against his, my head resting on his shoulder. He nuzzled into the crook of my kneck, breathing in my scent. Every time i tried to pull away he just held me tighter. "_Il tuo non va da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio._" He spoke against my kneck. I have no idea what he just said but i can't have been good. I looked over his shoulder wishing i hadn't. All around me, murmers and shocked questioning glances came my way. Principle green was visibly shaking trying to pull himself together i he walked towards us.

"How d-do you k-know Miss Swan?" He questioned Aro nervously. Aro smiled a wide smile before explaining to him a shortened version of my time in Volterra with Edward and Alice. He was shocked to find out that the Cullens had been vampires.

"So that is everything. What i am interested to find out is why Isabella over here is still human and has not been changed." Aro looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Me and Edward broke up on good terms and i decided i didn't want to become a vampire. Alice told me i had to because i knew too much otherwise i would be killed so i agreed to be changed in a few more years. Now i don't have to change because everybody knows."

I was kind of happy that i didn't have to become a vampire. The only reason i was going to in the first place was because i wanted to be changed was because i wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward but now that we're not together no more i don't have to. Caius growled at my words causing all eyes to lock upon him. He leaned in. "You will be changed." And with that final statement he had vanished with the others. A piece of crumpled paper had been placed into my hand. Opening the note i read it over. I had to read it over and over again just to let the message sink in. I am in some deep shit. I ran out of the assembly hall ignoring the shouts from my friends, only one thing on my mind. '_you have a week_.'

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. A cullen or two maybe popping up soon. Please review.**

**Translations.**

_il nostro piccolo _Bella- Our little Bella

_la mia_ bella- My Bella

_Il tuo non va da nessuna parte. Tu sei mio- _Your not going anywhere. Your mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but i have been so sick and just haven't had chance. Thankyou so much for all the great reviews. Enjoy!**

The first few days after being confronted by Caius i had to suffer with all the questions being thrown my way left, right and centre. I went over the story over and over again telling it to different people. Charlie was furious. He is refusing to speak to me. I feel bad about that. Charlie's the only person i have left. He gave me a massive lecture on how i should never have gotten involved with vampires, and how i was stupid putting my life at risk like that. I also had to endure a horrible conversation with Jake over the phone as the wolfs are refusing to enter Forks with all the 'leeches' around. Because of the Volturi's arrival more and more La push teenagers are being turned into big fluffy dogs. I promised him i would go see him and tell him more about the situation.

That evening after school i drove to La push in my truck and set of towards Jacob and Billy's house. Jake was sat outside waiting for me and as soon as he heard my truck he rushed over. "Hey bells." I was pulled into a long massive bear hug. "C-Can hardly b-breath Jake." I finally managed to squeak out. "Sorry." He chuckled before letting me out of the hug. He took my /small hand into his giant warm one and pulled me over towards his garage. Looking round his garage memories from those months we spent together after Edward left me, building the old motorbikes made me smile. "Do you want a warm soda?" Jake asked holding two in his hands. I nodded sitting down on the old sofa in the corner. Jake sat down next to me handing me the soda and drank some of his own. "So are you going to tell me why leech royalty are hanging about in Forks."

I told him everything from Vampires exposing themselves to the humans to them wanting to take me all the way to Volterra to change me into one of them. Jake was so angry. "I will not let them take you away from me. Your friends, your Dad. They can't do that. The pack will protect you." he said pacing. "You can't expect the pack just to stop protecting La Push to protect me. Besides the Volturi is filled with talented vampires that could kill all of you in a heart beat no matter how fast or strong you are. I don't want to loose you. Your my best friend. You don't know what these people are capable of." I cried covering my face with my hands. Jacob pulled him into a hug and began stroking my hair trying to calm me down. "Sssh c'mon let me drive you home." He said pulling me up to my feet.

"B-But what a-about the v-vampires." I asked rubbing my eyes. "I don't care." He stated and pulled me along to my truck. He helped me into the passengers seat before jumping into the drivers side and switching on the engine.

When i got home i cooked tea and stook Charlie's in the oven for when he got home from work. I wasn't sure if he was still angry with me so i decided it was best just staying out of his way for a little bit, give him chance to calm down. I can't even imagine how angry he is going to be when i tell him i have to leave in 3 days. After showering i dressed in tank top and sweat pants and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed turning the lamp of trying not to think about what was going to happen in the next few days.

That night i was woken up by a cold breeze coming from the open window in the room. I don't remember leaving the window open. I used to leave the window open all the time for Edward but when we broke up i began to shut it instead. I slammed the window shut and was about to get back into bed when cold strong arms pulled me back. I tried to scream but a massive hand cut me off. "Why do you smell like dog?" The voice questioned sniffing my neck. I was turned round and i came face to face with Caius. Why was he here, in my room? We're not leaving for another three days. Unless hes decided to go earlier. No they wouldn't.

I must have taken too long to answer because he squeezed me tighter. "I asked you a question." "I've been with my best friend all day." I spoke looking down avoiding those big red eyes. "Hes kind of a werewolf. Why are you here? In my room. In the middle of the night?" He didn't answer me and just stared. Becoming more confident i began to speak again and much louder. "Who do you think you are coming into my room whilst i am trying to sleep at night. I have already agreed to come with you, Aro and Marcus back to Volterra. What more do you want?" I ended up screaming the last part at him. He didn't say a thing. He just smiled a wicked smile. I started struggling, hitting his chest with my fists only hurting myself. Caius finally loosened his arms. I sighed in relief.

Just when i thought he was going to let me go he slammed me against my bedroom door. I started breathing in shaky breaths trying to calm myself down. "W-What a-are you d-doing?" He smiled again, showing his perfect teeth. His eyes trailed down me, lingering on my lips. He was close. Too close. So close that i could feel his cool breath fanning my face. He finally spoke. "Taking what i want." And with that he crashed his stone cold lips onto mine.

**Cliff hanger! I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been ages since i have updated and i am sorry for that but there have been some problems at home and i haven't had a chance to write. Hope you enjoy!**

He pushes us onto the bed, his cold lips never leaving mine. I struggled trying to wiggle out of his vice grip but he just chuckled kissing me harder. He pinned my arms and legs down so i was unable to move before he stopped kissing me. He smirked at me licking his lips. "I have never wanted anyone as much as i want you right now" He spoke whilst tucking my hair behind my ear. My breath hitched at his words not wanting to hear them coming from his lips. Even if those lips were to most _sexiest_ lips I had ever tasted. What! Why am I thinking about him like this. I need to be thinking of away to get out of this situation!

As if he could read my mind he straddled my hips leaving no way of escape. We were nose to nose now. His cool breath fanning my face. Caius leaned down, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I let out a breath before attempting one last time to push him off me. He chuckled darkly at my weak attemps. "Surrender Principessa" He spoke into my ear sending shivers down my spine. He left a trail of kisses up neck and jaw line, nipping and sucking every so often. _He better not be leaving me a hickey._ I thought not wanting him to leave his mark on me. When he seemed satisfied he sits up, his red gleaming eyes staring into mine.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered almost softly looking into her eyes. She frowned not really knowing what to say. Quickly his mouth turned up into that evil smirk again as his eyes raked over body from top to bottem. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded this time gripping her shoulders tightly. She knew she would have bruises there soon.

"I'm not doing anything." I managed to squeak out, trying to look at anything but him. I have no idea what i am meant you have said or done. I didn't ask for any of this! He chuckled nuzzling his face into my neck once again. I didn't struggle this time in fear he would get angry again. I tried to relax my body by thinking of my friends and Charlie and even Jake. My relaxation didn't last for long when sharp teeth pricked my neck. I gasped suddenly trying to pull away again. My attempts were unsuccessful as a horrible burning pain spread through my like wild fire. A stone cold han covered my mouth as a horrific scream came out of my throat. I recognised this pain from the time James attacked me.

My body shuck as Caius held me closer to his body. _This is it_ I thought. _He is changing me. I am never going to be able to see anyone i love ever again._ That thought brought tears to my eyes. Tears that Caius just wiped away chuckling at me. He was enjoying this. My pain. My suffering. Just as i thought there was no going back Caius bit into the same place. Slowly the pain died down, until it was non exsistent. Black spots blurred my vision. The last thing I saw was Caius smiling face.

A groan escaped my lips as i rolled over onto my side. _Argh! Why does my head hurt so much?_ I climbed out of bed and went down stairs looking for some pain killer. Suddenly all the memories from last night flashed through my mind. Where was Caius now? Was he still here watching me, lurking about in the shadows? No. I would know. My hand travelled up my neck to the place were he bit me last night. A shiver ran through me as my fingers skimmed the cold crescent moon. Looking around the room a scrunched piece of paper caught my eye. Picking it up cautiously I read the note.

I had to read it three times before the words actually sunk in.

_**I can not wait to finsish what we have started my darling. See you soon.**_

_Oh shit._

**There you go guys. I am sorry it is short but i will update sooner with hopefully a longer chapter. I had to put this together rather quickly because i didn't want you guys waiting any longer. Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys. Thankyou so much for the reviews. I love hearing about what you guys think. I have so many ideas of where to go with this story and I would really like to hear some of your own suggestions on how to go with the story. Anyway here is a longer chapter.**

For the next two days i felt eyes on me. No matter where i went, whether is was school or at home i was always being followed and watched. Last night I even spotted Caius pacing under my bedroom window. Why though? He was never this shy before. He seemed to do things on impulse. He marked me on impulse. He didn't have to think about marking me at all. So why was he over thinking things now? Did he regret it? Did he not want me anymore?

_Why are you even bothered!? You should be happy about this development! _I tried to push Caius out of my mind and go on with my daily routine. Arriving at school the other students stared at me like they did when I had first arrived in Forks. To them I had been their new shiny new toy to play with. The girls had envied me because of all the attention I received for the other guys and the Cullens. Now they stared at me with caution. I was the chick that ran with vampires. Not that you could run with vampires.

The week was nearly up and soon I would be forced to leave Charlie and Jake. Jake would understand. He knows that the pack couldn't take on the Volturi. But Charlie was a whole different story. He will want to fight for me. Even if fighting for me caused his own death. I could not let that happen. I will have to leave him a note and get Jake the explain to him properly. I may even be able to visit him in a few years after i have my first under control.

Looking back on my time in Forks I have realised that I should have spent more time with Charlie. I mean, that was the reason I came here anyway. As soon as I arrived I spent all of my time with the Cullens. I knew Charlie missed me but i was just too selfish. And now I regret it because at the end of this week I am going to have to leave him for good. I had contacted Alice just after the Volturi had announced their existance to the whole world questioning her about why they would do something like this. Alice being Alice acted all cryptic saying I will understand when the time is right. Why couldn't she have just told me then. I didn't want to have to wait until the right time. But I couldn't think of that now. I had to think of what I was going to say to Charlie without hurting him.

That day I spent all my time with Angie because everyone kept on asking me questions that I wasn't sure if I should answer or not. Angela new that I would tell her when I was ready even though I knew she was curious. I wanted to tell her about my history with vampires and the Cullens. I wanted to tell her all about James, Laurent and Victoria. I had wanted to tell someone, anyone who would listen just after it had happened. But would she judge me? I didn't want her to think any less of me. So I settled with telling her that I would be leaving.

"Angie" I spoke breaking the silence. "I am leaving tomorrow." I didn't have to even wait a second before I got my reply. "What!? You cannot leave." I looked down to the ground shuffling my feet before I spoke again. "I have to. I have to go to Volterra with the royal vampires." I didn't want to think about leaving Angie. My only true friend here in Forks apart from the Cullens. "But why? I don't understand." She was talking to herself now more than me. "I don't fully understand either but I won't question it because I know what they can do. I have witnessed their strength and their powers and I don't want you or any of my Family being hurt because of me making a stupid decision to rebel against Caius' orders." My fingers automatically traced the cold cresent shaped scar on my wrist. Angela glanced down, her eyes becoming wider by the second as she realised what it was. "d-did they do this to you?" she spoke in an almost whisper. Her breathing becoming heavier by the second. "no, no, no this wasn't them. This was someone else. A sadistic nomad who the cullens saved me from. He is dead now."

Memories of that night flooded back through my mind. Me thinking that he had my mother. So much glass, his horrible smile and fire. Lots and lots of fire. I shuddered pushing the thoughts away not wanting to scare Angela.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" she said. A small tear escaped from her eyes falling down onto her cheek. I brought her into a massive hug squeezing her tightly. I didn't want to leave her but i won't have her being hurt because of me. I pulled away and walked towards my truck. "Goodbye" I said one final time before driving home.

That evening I made dinner for Charlie and then went up to my room and packed up most of my stuff. I made sure to pack pictures of everyone i loved. There was was picture of me and Edward at my 18th birthday party that Alice had planned. The dreaded Birthday party that had Jasper nearly killing me because of a stupid paper cut. I missed Edward sometimes but we were never meant to be. I loved that photograph because we both look happy.

Charlie would be working late tonight and i knew I wouldn't be able to see him before I leave. I didn't want to leave him without saying good bye so I wrote a note and left it by his dinner. It explained why i was leaving and why i wouldn't see him for a while. Maybe in the future, once I have controlled my thirst I could come see him. Would he even want to see me though. Me and Jake can never be friends again. We'll be mortal enemies.

I layed in bed waiting. Waiting to start my new life. The new life i didn't want. Closing my eyes I let these thoughts take over. I must of been in thinking hard because i didn't notice a figure looming over me with a sinister grin and a piece of cloth. I tried to scream but it was too late. Darkness took over.

**Hope you liked it guys. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy everyone is enjoying the story so far. I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel like i am doing something right. I have so many ways in my mind how this story can go so it can change at anytime and be something you would never expect. I have decided to include some history with other characters in this chapter as well from the wolf pack. I haven't decided whether this story is going to have a happy ending or not. I'm leaning against one of them so you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway on with the story. Enjoy and review :)**

I wasn't asleep nor awake. I couldn't see anything but the sounds of peoples voices were coming through loud and clear. "When is she going to wake up? You were only meant knock her out for a few hours. Its been days now, are you even sure she is alive?" So I was alive. But who had me. Caius? The Volturi? I didn't recognise the voice of the man talking but it was smooth and had a certain accent to it that I couldn't pin point. I was brought out of my thoughts by another voice. "And you call yourself a vampire? Can you not hear the beating of her heart pumping her deliciously sweet blood through that delectable body of hers. She will wake when she is ready, she needs to rest. Be patient my friend." I was getting more frightened by the minute even in this state between consciousness and unconsciousness. Who were these people and what did they want with me? I must have the worst luck in the world. Vampires just ever leave me alone, whether they're human loving animal drinkers, or sadistic nomads or rulers, I just never seem to be able to catch a break with these guys.

And if its not Vampires then its werewolves. Jake is my best friend and even though he has a beating heart he is still part of the supernatural world. Not just him either, but his whole pack. Paul never seemed to be able to leave me alone after i had slapped him. He would follow me around like a lost puppy when I had been on the reservation and Jake had been too busy patrolling and searching for Victoria. None of the pack or the elders and had known what to think about this. Everyone had just assumed he had imprinted but he hadn't. I didn't feel anything for him. I didn't even look at him as a friend. He was just a Hot headed jerk who was a prick to the girls he were with. (which seemed to change every five minutes.)

He was hot sure, but so were the rest of the guys so I hadn't give him much of my attention. But that didn't mean he stopped trying to gain my attention. He would try and make me jealous by creating situations where I would walk in on him getting off with a slutty female or even having sex thinking that it would stir any kind of feelings or jealousy. I didn't work though. I even had to go as far as getting Sam to use his Alpha command for him to stay at least 20 meters away from me at all times. That didn't stop him for stealing my phone number from Jake's phone and sending me inappropriate texts and sometimes even pictures. He was like an obsessed stalker and it freaked me out. It still does. That was the only thing I was looking forward to getting away from when I left for Volterra.

I was brought out of my thoughts again by a slight tapping on the side of my cheek. My breathing quickened and I new they heard because they started talking again. "Wake up kitten. We won't harm you. Just open your eyes and you will see that no harm will come to you." His voice calmed me down and although I didn't want to let my guard down, it was something I couldn't stop. Maybe he had a power I thought before lifting my lids and coming face to face with two handsome looking men. They were about 19 or 20. Although there smiles seemed calming and welcoming there dark red eyes held something sinister. I couldn't let myself forget that these two were vampires and all vampires and manipulative. Even the good kind of vampires like the Cullen's. Why was I here? What do they want? Am i going to be killed? Why do all vampires want to kill me? I would rather suffer Paul's seduction then anymore vampires. It's bad enough with Caius and now this?

They obviously don't work for the Volturi because them doing this would ruin Caius' plans on bringing me to Volterra which was supposed to be happening right now. How would he react to the news of me being missing. I really wouldn't want to be the one to face an angry Caius. He may not even care. He may just forget about the whole thing and leave me here. By the sounds of things I have been out for a while now. I'm sure he would have been able to track me down by now. I mean come on. He is one of the three Kings! The most feared. They have ruled for over one thousand years. There is obviously a reason no one has been able to defeat them so a simple task of locating and human shouldn't be too hard for them to accomplish. They could have tracked me down easily. Why am I even bothered!? I should be happy, thrilled even to be away from them. From him. But that doesn't mean I want to be stuck here with these strange vampires.

They were watching me with interest, trying to read me. Almost as if they were trying to get a look inside my head. One of them looked frustrated and concentrating really hard on my face. Ha! One of them had a power. It was almost as if I could feel them trying to probe round some invisible shield surrounding me. I smiled and gave a small chuckle bringing them out of their concentration. "Why can you see me?" See? Why wouldn't I be able to see him. Almost as if he could read my thoughts he spoke again answering my question. "It is my power to make others believe that they cannot see me." "Ah a trick of the mind. No wonder it doesn't work on me. Powers like that don't work on me at all. It comes in handy really." I tried to sound like I wasn't afraid of them and that I was confident. Iff I kept them talking then maybe I could by a bit more time to escape without any serious damage. But I didn't want to be here too long either which gave Caius a chance to find me. I would rather leave here and never return to Forks again. Leave that part of my life behind. The supernatural part. I would find some way to keep in contact with Charlie and my only Human friend Angela. I may even keep in contact with Jake as long as he doesn't try and find me. If I was going to do this I would have to break connections with all supernatural I know which included the wolfs and the Cullen's.

Although I am grateful too them all for keeping me alive I need a new start. A human one at that. I pushed all them thoughts behind and focused on the two in front of me. I explained to them how Edward and Aro couldn't read my mind, and how James couldn't track me and how Jane couldn't cause me pain. They were as confused as I were about the whole situation and we talked for hours about different possibilities as to why that might be.

I couldn't let myself get too comfortable though. They were still my captors and I was still cautious as to why I was here so I asked. "Why am I here?" The question was blunt and got straight to the point. "We need your help" They both answered simultaneously there gaze not straying from my own. "And how would me, just a mere human being, be able to help two vampires like you may I ask? I don't think there is anything I would be able to help you with." I wasn't lying. What could I do?

"You are friendly with the wolf pack in La push. Yes?" This shocked me. Why would they want to know about Jake and the pack. Are they in danger? "erm yes. Why?" I was dreading their answer to my question but I was surprised with their reply. "We are indeed of their help and special expertise. Things that only wolfs would know and seeing as they're the only pack in Washington we would like to have them help us. No harm will come to them of course if that is what you are worried about. All we need is advice." I thought it over for a while not answering straight away. Would Sam even want to help them. They were mortal enemies, why would they help them. "Iff I talk to them will you let me go?" "Yes" they both answered together again. Finally! Free from vampires iff I do this one thing. "Well what are we still doing here? Lets go."

On the way to La push I came to learn that I had been out for a full day and that they had taken me all the way to Seattle. I also found out that they were twins and were called Jace and Wyatt. They had been vampires for over 200 years and both hated it.

When we arrived at the border that Vampires couldn't cross both Jace and Wyatt left me the keys to the car and told me they would wait for me to bring someone back. I had explained to them how the wolfs didn't like vampires on their land so to make a good impression they promised to wait near the border. I was so happy driving down towards Sam and Emily's because I was alone and somewhere familiar. I had decided to drive down to Sam and Emily's instead of Jake's because that was were the pack were most likely to be and I needed to talk to Sam about it anyway as he was the Alpha. After speaking with him I would say my goodbyes and then leave this place before I ran into anyone from the Volturi.

I arrived at Sam and Emily's in a quite a short time. I just wanted to get this over with so I could leave. I jumped out of the car and had only just started walking down the path to the house when I was embraced from Behind. I wiggled round and found that I was in the friendly arms of just the guy I wanted to talk to. "Where have you been? We have all been worried sick. Charlie was heart broken with the note you left him. We all thought you had gone with them until that blonde one came sniffing around looking for you." So Caius had come looking. He obviously knew of my ties to the pack and came looking here straight away thinking I had run and fled.

"Yeah well I am fine. Actually that's what I've come to talk to you about."

After a long conversation I had explained to him everything that had happened about the two vampires waiting near the border. He asked me questions from time to time, interrupting my story wondering if I had recognised them. I told him everything I knew. After a short silence he stood up and told me to wait here as he ran out of the door and towards what looked like the road that led to Forks. He was obviously going to talk to Jace and Wyatt about whatever advice they needed. I wasn't sure whether I should do as Sam said or leave Forks for good right now.

After waiting what seemed like forever i decided that I would have a better chance of cutting my ties to the supernatural world by leaving now. So I went to open the front door when it opened itself without me even touching it. How could I have not heard it before? The heavy foot falls and the loud laughter. I suddenly came face to face with the two tanned faces of Embry and Paul.

**That's it for today. All of my updates won't be this fast but I will try to update a lot faster. I promise you Caius will be in the story again soon but I may be changing the two main characters although Caius will still be a big main part of the story. Please tell me your thoughts on that though. I also would like to thank 01katie for being my own personal alarm clock reminding me to update. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy with the response I am getting. Thankyou to everyone reviewing. Caius won't be in this chapter but Chapter 9 will be all about him. Please review and tell me if you want it to be from Caius' point of view. Anyway here is chapter 8. Enjoy :)**

"Embry, Paul. Hey, I was just heading out so if could you please just step a side, it would be very helpful." I flashed them both a fake smile.

"And where do you think your going? We haven't seen you for ages and all you do is say hello?" Paul's face became angrier by the second; his muscled body started vibrating. I knew he was ready to shift. I should be scared but I'm not.

"Calm down man. I'm sure shes had her reasons. Just don't do anything stupid okay." Embry stepped in front of me facing Paul shielding me with his body whilst he patted Paul on the back calming him down.

"Listen I'm sorry ok but I have had a lot going on and now I need to leave. I've already spoken to Sam and now I need to get out of Forks. So could you please just let me go. I'll try and keep in touch but at this very moment in time I have to get away from here."

Embry was about to reply when his phone buzzed. "Shit! Its Sam. He needs some help with these vamps. I shouldn't be too long." and with that he jogged out of the house and went in the same direction as Sam had earlier. Great. Just great. I must have the worst luck in the world.

"Listen Paul. I don't want to argue with you but I have to leave." I made a move to step around him as he was still stood in front of the door but he just followed my every movement. I sighed shaking my head.

"You can not be doing this to me right now. I could have been gone by now. No one would have been able to find me. And yet I am stuck he talking to you. " Paul chuckled at my rant whereas all I could do was glare at him. How dare he find this amusing. I had a psycho vampire after me and on top of all that and obsessed stalker wolf who just didn't know when to leave me alone, or what personal space was.

His face suddenly became serious as his big hands gripped my shoulders. Not tight enough to hurt me but not weak enough so I could get away. Not like I could anyway with him being a werewolf and all.

I was normally so lucky because when I was in La push I usually had some sort of wolf escort so I was never with Paul alone but now we were the only ones in the house.

"Let me come with you." He whispered. I almost didn't hear it.

"c-come with me? What do you mean you want to come with me?"

"Exactly what I just said." He spoke with more confidence. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't kidding and that this was all serious. I would have laughed if I wasn't so shocked.

"You can't. I have to go alone. Also, Sam would never allow it. Your one of his best fighters and he needs you here." I didn't look at him when I said this.

"You can't go alone. You might need help! You might need me!" I noticed the way he emphasized the last part. I didn't want to hurt him. But I couldn't allow him to come with me.

"I need to cut all of my supernatural ties! It is not just you Paul! It everyone! Now I need to leave now before the Caius finds me and you are standing in my way." He glared at me never breaking I contact. I knew he wasn't happy but I don't care. I'm not his.

"Fine then I won't come with you." Thank God! But I was only happy for a moment when he spoke again. "If I am not coming with you then you're staying here with me in La Push we're i can keep an eye on you and makes sure your safe." I could tell by the dark glint in his eyes that he was dead serious and everything he was saying was true.

"I can't stay here though. Caius will find me here. Is that what you want. The pack would be killed if you were to fight. They're too strong to go against. I am risking everyone's safety by being here right at this moment then being with him. I am trying to keep everyone including you safe and you're not letting me!" I was sick and tired of this shit now so I pushed past him and ran as fast as I could to get to my truck.

I wasn't surprised with a minute later and pair of hot arms circled around me and pulled me towards them. Why did I think I could ever out run Paul? He's a fucking werewolf for Christ sake! But I had to try. I didn't bother trying to struggle because I knew I would never win the fight so instead I layed my head of his shoulder and drifted of into a peaceful slumber enjoying Paul's warmth against my skin.

**So there you go. Please review or I might just be really mean and not update for months... just kidding but I do appreciate the views so.. get reviewing! Also I am not sure about the pairing for this because I had a pairing in my mind but my mind changes everyday so I would love to hear your thoughts on that thankyou:))**


	9. Authors note Sorry Guys!

**Hey guys. Thankyou for all the reviews and I am glad people enjoy my writing but I have some bad news...**

**I don't think I will be carrying on this story for a while.. or maybe not at all. I haven't decided yet. There are things going on at home that I can't go into which has taken my mind off this story. I haven't had a lot of time on my hands and I hate keeping you waiting which is why I am wrting you all this.**

**I am thinking about putting this story up for adoption so if anyone is interested in carrying it on then please message me or leave a review and i'll message you back.**

**The only thing I would say to anyone who wanted to adopt it would be that I would only be willing to give it up for adoption if it can stay as a bella/caius.**

**I am sorry again guys.**


End file.
